User blog:Olimar90/Galaxion Vs. Lightyarius (Comic)
|-|Galaxion vs. Lightyarius= This Story is a Midquel and a Sidequel that takes place between Season 1 Finale and Season 2 premiere of "The Weegee Chronicles". This Comic is About Galaxion, Who meets his Match named Lightyarius. After he was defeated, He teleported into the Universe that is Blue called the "Blue Universe", Little does Galaxion know, Someone is Spying on him. His name is Lightyarius, He's from the Lightyear Universe(As a Child, He was experimented on by Hyenion, But then, He killed Hyenion for revenge, and escaped after 10 years of training to find his perfect match to fight with). |-|Comic= =Galaxion forages for food= Three weeks Later, after the faint, Galaxion gains his consciousness. But He was starving when He wakes up. He was furious about Weegee and friends defeating him. He is also furious that He was in the Blue World (Which He hates because Blue reminded him of Photohon), And He doesn't know Why He is here. He decided to forage for food. Galaxion vs. Lightyarius page 1.png|Galaxion vs. Lightyarius page 1 Galaxion vs. Lightyarius page 2.png|Galaxion vs. Lightyarius page 2 Galaxion vs. Lightyarius page 3.png|Galaxion vs. Lightyarius Page 3 Galaxion vs. Lightyarius page 4.png|Galaxion Vs. Lightyarius Page 4 Galaxion vs. Lightyarius page 5.png|Galaxion VS. Lightyarius Page 5 Galaxion_vs._Lightyarius_page_6.png|Galaxion Vs. Lightyarius Page 6, Lightyarius's first appearance Galaxion vs. Lightyarius page 7.png|Galaxion Vs. Lightyarius, Page 7 Galaxion_vs._Lightyarius_page_8.png|Galaxion vs. Lightyarius Page 8, Where Lightyarius Is Taunting at Galaxion, Which Irritated Galaxion. Galaxion vs. Lightyarius page 9.png|Galaxion Vs. Lightyarius, Page 9 Galaxion vs. Lightyarius - Super Galaxion.png|Galaxion vs. Lightyarius Page 10. Galaxion's New Form, Super Galaxion Galaxion vs. Lightyarius page 11.png|Galaxion Vs. Lightyarius page 11 |-|Sprite= =Lightyarius= A Fennec-eared Geeman Who was once a Fennec-eared humanoid called the Lightennex. He is Fast as Lightning. As a Lightennex, He wears a Shirt and a Pants, But He does not wear shoes. As a Geeman, He wears a Fedora, a Shirt, and an Overalls, But He still does not wear shoes, And He still has Big Fennec Ears. As a Youngster, He does not have Whiskers or a Mustache until his teenhood. As an Adult, He has a Horseshoe Mustache instead of the Handlebar Mustache. At age 10, He was kidnapped and experimented by Hyenion, In the Wicked Planet Called Hyenia-698, Which is a Wicked Place for him to Endure. After being experimented, He destroyed the labs and Killed Hyenion and exterminated all the Races for revenge. He did wipe out all the Race for good without the Except, But He is not strong enough to Escape. So, He decided to stay and train. At the Age of 20, His Power level is high enough for him to escape. He escaped hyenia-698, and Then He destroyed it afterwards. They are no Survivors in this Planet. After He escaped, He decided to find a Perfect Match to Spy on. So, He chose to Spy on Galaxion. Lightyarius loves to taunt People by Mixing up their Names, But little does anyone know, He does have a Heart of gold Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Comic Category:Galaxion vs. Lightyarius Category:Weegee Chronicles Category:Galaxion Category:Lightyarius